


Soothe

by Epoxide (MiyuTanemura)



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Collars, Drabble, Feelings, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/Epoxide
Summary: A continuation to Yeaka's fic,Bite.





	Soothe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349693) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



> What can I say? She gave me _feels_ with her story and here we are.  
>  I don’t even know what I’m doing!  
> Oh well, I don’t have a clue about where this is going so, shall we?  
> Also, apologies because I wrote this after a veeeeery long day and at some point you kind of stop "seeing straight". XD But I shall return to this fic to catch the more glaring errors and stuff.  
> Thanks for reading!

It wasn’t every day that Aragorn faced such a situation.

He walked through the long halls, aimlessly, as he tended to when he had something in his mind. The torches in the sconces burning and lighting the darkness.

Faramir.

Faramir was not what he expected.

He had heard of him, Boromir had told him some stories, they’d fought together against the forces of darkness, they’d somehow connected in a way that Aragorn couldn’t explain.

Yet.

It puzzled him how such a strong and kind man could have such a low idea of himself.

And the latest piece he’d been given – it was unexpected.

His feet took him to his bedroom, back to the place where everything had begun.

Entering the room as silently as if he were raiding an enemy’s encampment, Aragorn saw Faramir sleeping. He was in the same position he’d left him. Pale skin partially covered by the blue satiny sheets, the furs were at the feet of the bed. Faramir’s long honey locks were spread out in the pillow and his face was calm, placid sleep. But there was something that was out of context. The soft leather clasped around the other’s neck, the metal of the lock glinting slightly under the moonlight.

Aragorn disposed of his cloak, let it fall onto the back of a chair, and walked to the bed. It dipped slightly as he sat down. Then he laid down, staring at Faramir’s peaceful face.

Aragorn closed his eyes and exhaled. His hand reached distractedly towards the other man’s and he curled his fingers around the other’s lax hand.

Unexpectedly, fingers were enlaced into his.

Aragorn opened his eyes to look into Faramir’s ones. They were slightly hazy, still under the blanket of sleep but there was a question he didn’t need to ask. _What have you been doing so late at night?_

Aragorn didn't say anything, he just raised his hand so that he could cup Faramir's cheek. The rough stubble prickling his fingers. The inside of his wrist was brushing against the smooth leather, strength and softness to a place that usually was well-protected. His fingers now mapping the other's jawline, Aragorn started to explore. The collar had a little give - he didn't want Faramir to get hurt in any way, after all - and it was interesting to slide his fingers between that small space, feeling the rapid heartbeat at the base of the other's neck.

"Why?" 

The word escaped Aragorn's lips before he realized it. Echoes of thoughts from their previous conversation hanging in the air between them.

Said air was diminishing as Faramir raised himself onto his elbow, making it so that their lips were nearly touching.

Aragorn took in the invitation, brushing his lips against Faramir's in a chaste kiss. He felt Faramir submit, taking in what he thought was his place.

But Aragorn had other ideas. He wanted to show him that, yes, he mattered to him. Immensely. And not just as a lowly subject but as his equal.

_But I'm not equal to you, Aragorn_. He could hear the other say. _You're the King_.

After thinking that, Aragorn let out a sigh, pushing back from the kiss.

Placing a hand over the other's sternum, Aragorn pushed Faramir onto the bed, a startled noise escaping the latter's throat in surprise.

"Wha-!" Faramir started by saying but a finger pressing against his lips made him stop.

"Pets don't speak, right?" Aragorn said, an air of confidence exuding off him, even though he was still in his simple sleeping wear. "You said so yourself." Aragorn said as he straddled Faramir's legs. He leaned forward, covering Faramir. Warm breath puffing against the younger man.

Faramir nodded slowly, a slight air of confusion in his expression.

"You see," Aragorn started suddenly, raising himself and aligning them so that they were looking straight into the other's eyes, "you've been bad. A very bad _dog_ , by not believing your master's words."

Faramir's eyebrows scrunched, still confused.

"Let me show you what I think of _you_ , my beautiful pet..." Aragorn said before starting to kiss Faramir's collarbone, just under the collar, tasting both the salt on Faramir's skin and the tangy flavour of leather. It didn't pass unnoticed how Faramir arched up, throwing his head back as much as he could to give Aragorn more room to work on. A whine permeated the air.

Aragorn let an amused noise, his lips starting to slide downwards, which made Faramir emit more whines. He could feel the other's erection  underneath himself. He ground down onto it and the neediest sound so far escaped Faramir, a mangled call of Aragorn's name. Hands instantly clapped over his mouth.

Aragorn huffed in fond exasperation. He shook his head to himself but stopped as he saw the anxious look on the other's face.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad at you for speaking." Aragorn laid on his side beside Faramir, using his free hand to take the hands away from Faramir's face. He leaned down for another kiss. Faramir surrendered to it gladly, one of his hands rising to hold onto Aragorn's hair, tugging with impatience. "My, you're impatient, aren't you?" Aragorn said with a laugh.

" _More!_ " Faramir breathed out, muscles starting to become jittery with tension.

"Of course." Aragorn said as he slid his hand downwards, grabbing the other's erection, distractedly stroking the member, marveling at how slippery it was already. Faramir was perfect and how he managed to please Aragorn with almost no effort - and despite a number of thoughts that he wasn't doing anything for the king - and that was why Aragorn would try to explore this idea. Yes, Faramir was going to be vulnerable but maybe, from there, they could build something better. Aragorn would make sure of that.

But at the moment, he had to please Faramir. A smile stretched his lips at the unintended irony for the master was pleasuring the pet. For once...

Faramir was in such a state that it didn't take long for Aragorn to have him coming, splashing the warm come all over Aragorn's hand and Faramir's own stomach.

And then, he lay on the bed, quite out of it, looking dazedly at Aragorn.

The older man got up from bed and went to grab a cloth and some warm water to clean Faramir and quickly took care of himself.

Afterwards they were both laying in bed, naked and limbs interlocked. Faramir couldn't stop touching the collar that he was still wearing, something akin to contentment settling in his features.

"Now we should really sleep." Aragorn finally said, grabbing Faramir's hand, so that they were both holding the collar. Aragorn removed the other's hand, running his fingers through the simple device. "And tomorrow, we have a few things to talk about, yes?"

"Yes, Aragorn." Faramir said, a small smile in his lips.

"And now, _sleep_." Aragorn ordered as he placed a hand over the other's hip.

It didn't take long for both to succumb to slumber, as the first rays of sunshine started to peek on the horizon.


End file.
